In Which Blaine Is A Nerd
by kjessalyn
Summary: Blaine subjects Kurt to some of his nerdiness.


**Title: In Which Blaine Is A Nerd**

**Author: kjessalyn**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my cat and large quantities of cat food.**

**Warnings: Joss Whedon worshipping, spelling errors**

**AN: I don't know what happened, just roll with it.**

Saturday, November 4, 2011 was a cold and rainy day in Ohio. The ominous gray clouds that covered the sky refused to part, and torrents of rain fell in sheets.

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson stayed inside, protected from the storm that raged outside. They were laying on Blaine's bed, a toasty warm laptop resting between them. Blaine was looking at old photos of the New Directions on Facebook, and Kurt was staring at Blaine.

It was one of the rare days that Blaine let his hair loose from gel. Kurt loved these days, because he could run his fingers through the curly locks, which he promptly did, the soft hair flowing easily between his fingers. Blaine sighed softly, and leaned into Kurt's touch. Blaine's eyes were the next feature subjected to Kurt's scrutiny, the gorgeous hazel orbs reflecting the light from the computer screen. Kurt loved Blaine's eyes, the way they could convey so much emotion, the way they looked at Kurt with love and adoration, the way they dilated when Blaine stared at Kurt with lust and want.

"Kurt, who is this guy?" Blaine's voice pulled Kurt from his thoughts. Kurt looked at the laptop, which was displaying a picture of Mr Schue with a man of similar age and height.

"Oh, that's Bryan Ryan. He used to be in Glee Club with Mr Schue when they went to school."

"Huh, he kinda looks like Dr Horrible," Blaine said.

"Like who?"

"You know, Dr Horrible, the Sing-Along Blog?"

At Kurt's blank stare, Blaine got off the bed and walked over to his DVD collection. He returned holding a copy of Dr Horrible, which he handed to Kurt.

Kurt glanced at the cover, and then read the summary on the back. "I've never heard of it."

Blaine stared in shock. "I can't believe that you've known me for this long, and you haven't even heard of Dr Horrible. We'll have to fix that."

He took the DVD from Kurt, and placed it in the laptop. There was a small whirring sound, before the menu screen popped up on the laptop. Blaine clicked on the play option, and then settled down on the bed beside Kurt.

The chords of the opening theme filled the room, and the movie started. Blaine sang along to all of the numbers, obtaining strange looks from Kurt.

The credits appeared on the screen, and Blaine turned to Kurt. "So, what did you think?''

''It was... unusual."

"No, it's brilliant. If I was even half as awesome as Joss Whedon, my head would explode."

"I'm going to regret asking, but who is Joss Whedon?"

"You don't know who Joss Whedon is? How have you existed with out the majesticness that is the Whedonverse?" Blaine was appalled at this development.

"Blaine, 'majesticness' isn't a word."

"Kurt, you are completely missing the point. The point is that you've never heard of Joss Whedon. Firefly? Dollhouse? Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"I've heard of Buffy, but I don't think I've ever seen an episode," Kurt stated.

Blaine didn't even bother responding. He simply got off the bed and went back over to his DVD cabinet.

"I don't own any seasons of Buffy, or Angel, so you'll have to pick between Firefly and Dollhouse."

"What are they about?" Kurt enquired.

"It's not important. Just pick one."

"Uh, Firefly, I guess. Now will you tell me what it's about?"

"Space cowboy pirates."

Kurt didn't have a chance to comment, because Blaine had returned to the bed and swapped the Dr Horrible DVD for the Firefly one.

Four hours later, Blaine ejected disc 1 from the laptop and turned to Kurt. "Do you want to keep watching, or would you rather do something else?"

"We can keep watching," Kurt replied. "Sean Maher is kinda hot, so it makes your nerdiness bearable."

"You love my nerdiness."

"That, I do." Kurt leaned in to press a swift kiss to Blaine's cheek.

Six episodes later, when Kurt had to leave in order to be home in time for dinner, the rain clouds had parted, the skies had cleared, and the sun shone down upon the newly recruited Whedonite.

**AN: You should review because not only do I have a PhD in Horribleness, but I can kill you with my brain. Also, reviews make me cry like a baby, a hungry, angry baby.**

**If there is enough interest, I might do another one in which Blaine is a Whovian.**


End file.
